TLC
by junebug2
Summary: Xander needs some TLC....Spike's just the one to give it to him.


Pairing:Spike/Xander  
  
Rating: R/NC-17  
  
Spoilers: Could be any season, but most likely season 4 or 5, no Anya though.  
  
Summary: Spike takes care of Xander after a hard patrol.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, blah blah you get the drift, THEY'RE NOT MINE!  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! ;)  
  
A/N:This is SLASH. If you are offended by Male/Male pairings please do NOT read this. That being said, onto the Spander!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
After a hard night of patrolling with the rest of the Slayerettes, Xander wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with his lover and sleep the weekend away. As he opened the door to the Basement of Doom, he saw his lover lounging in front of the television, watching Dawson's Creek. As soon as he announced his arrival, he knew that sleep was no longer in the equation.  
  
"I'm home, Spike, now come take care of me," Xander whined in his best put- upon voice.  
  
Spike, it seemed had certain ideas as to how Xander should be "taken care of".  
  
Xander headed for the small kitchenette that he had setup. Stumbling his way over to the small refrigerator he seized the handle upon arrival. Roughly opening the door did nothing to help his already sore and achy shoulders and he let out a tiny whimper as his muscles twitched out their reluctance to move.  
  
Before he could decide what he wanted to eat, Xander found himself being carried over to the pullout couch that served as his and Spike's bed. He was unceremoniously dropped onto the smooth comforter, as Spike knelt down to take of his shoes.  
  
Next came the pants. They were slowly unbuttoned, then unzipped. Carefully pulled down over Xander's hips, left to pool on the hard concrete floor. Spike then reached up to start unbuttoning one of Xander's trademark loud shirts. It slipped off of his shoulders easily. Once Xander was completely naked, Spike pushed him back until he was lying against the pillows, his erection the only thing that was not relaxed.  
  
Spike then set upon Xander's body, mapping it out with his tongue, exploring every angle, plane, and surface. He nibbled his way up his lover's neck, stopping to rest a moment on the sensitive pulse point that throbbed with Xander's invigorated blood. He took a soft ear lobe into his mouth, and gently sucked, worrying the small bit of flesh between blunt human teeth. He ran his tongue up the shell of one pink ear, then back down to Xander's neck. Probing the dip between collarbone and shoulder.  
  
He moved down his lover's body with infinite grace, stopping when his mouth met the small nubs of Xander's dusky nipples. He took one of the nipples in his mouth and bit the flesh around it, eliciting a hoarse cry from his love.  
  
He shifted his way over to the other nipple and took care to give it the same ministrations as the other had received. He progressed further down Xander to where his stomach muscles were rhythmically contracting with the pleasure Spike was bestowing upon his weary body.  
  
Spike's attentions then wandered to the pulsing cock that was practically staring him in the face. He wanted to lick it, and savor the taste that he knew he would instinctually find there. Spike took Xander's shaft into his mouth, inhaling it, so that he could take his lover's cock as deep as he could. He sucked first gently, then harder as Xander continued to let out moans of deep-rooted pleasure.  
  
Spike pulled back some so that he could pay special consideration to the cock-head. He withdrew totally, then lightly blew on the wet skin, making Xander shiver in delight. He put his hands on the base of the cock, and began a gentle pumping. He took the cock back into his mouth and licked the underside. Making sure to trace the ropy vein that went the length with his rough tongue.  
  
He could feel Xander's balls tightening, so he took his free hand, and cupped them, rolling them between his fingers, massaging Xander's orgasm out of him. With one final suck, Spike felt Xander's cum splashing down his throat. He greedily swallowed it all, and continued licking Xander's softening penis, long after his orgasm had subsided.  
  
After Spike was sure that was content, he began his travels of his lover's body once more. He moved down to Xander's thighs where a light sprinkling of dark hair was evident. He nuzzled the strong leg, and began to nip playfully at the arteries found there. Just because Xander knew that Spike wouldn't hurt him, didn't mean Spike couldn't have a little fun with the biting.  
  
He traveled once again further down to Xander's knees. Spike knew the boy was ticklish there, so he compensated by making sure his tongue and fingers found every little spot that made Xander squirm.  
  
He made his way down to Xander's feet where several blisters were already popping up from his night of slaying. Spike took each foot separately. The left foot first. He took each toe individually and rubbed them where he could see the blisters blossoming. Then the arches and the heel, he rubbed in slow methodical circles, working out all the kinks. He moved to take Xander's right foot in his hand. He began to rub it, and smooth away the aches in the same way he had the left. Slow circles to knead the tense flesh.  
  
After he was done with his exploration of his lover's tired body, Spike looked up to see Xander already asleep, snoring lightly, his hands curled around his previously discarded shirt.  
  
"I love you," Spike whispered as he took off his clothing, and crawled up the bed to tuck himself, and Xander in for the night.  
  
The end 


End file.
